The Inbetweeners
by BABYANGEL95
Summary: Being a girl in high school was never easy, especially when your best friends were boys and your twin was the school big-mouth. And it wasn't fair when you were shot down in the popularity ladder for hanging around with them. But like Mr Gilbert said, sixth form isn't supposed to be fair.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: So first things first, the 'M' rating is for the language mostly and maybe later on there will be sex scenes but don't hold me to it. Secondly the link to what Izobelle looks like is on my profile. And I decided to write this story because the show is amazing and I was surprised to see no full fanfictions on it, anyway I hope you enjoy the story and please Review :D.**

I sighed and reluctantly walked through the open gates of Rudge Park Comprehensive School next to my socially awkward brother. Our mum had decided to put us through hell by sending us to a public school instead of our old private school, I knew it wasn't her fault that dad had left us but I couldn't shake off the annoyed feeling I always got when she was around. But then again me and my mum had never really been close to begin with...I was a total daddy's girl, so you can see why I was especially annoyed by our situation, maybe even more than my brother Will.

As we headed towards the school I noticed we had been getting a lot of stares, although I think it was mostly bullies trying to decide what to do to my brother for the next two years "Why are they all staring?" I whispered knowing he would hear me.

"Maybe they're trying to see up your dangerously short skirt, nice clothing choice by the way" he replied in a sarcastic tone, I sighed in annoyance and stared ahead.

"If dressing like a slut will keep me from getting the piss taken out of me then I'll do it. And you're a right one to talk briefcase" I snapped, he rolled his eyes and we entered the large school.

A Short While Later...

I was sat down in one of the large meeting rooms in between my brother and a very geeky looking girl, and I'd never felt more awkward in my life "You two can be friends with us" The abnormally large boy next to my brother said, we both glanced between him and the other two new kids that were nodding in agreement. My eyes widened slightly and so did Will's...this was going to be a rough day.

"Mr Gilbert you seem like an' intelligent man" Will said leaning forward slightly.

"Oh, I seem intelligent? How lovely of you to say" Mr Gilbert replied glaring slightly.

"No I just meant..." My brother was cut off by the teacher, who obviously looked like he had better things to do than' sit here with us.

"I've always been insecure about my capacity for learning so it's nice to have it ratified by you...a child" he replied snidely.

"What I meant was do you really think these badges that single us out as new kids are a good idea?" Will asked hesitatingly.

"Yes, and if you have any more views on it I suggest you joining the school debating society. Obviously you'll have to start one first" Mr Gilbert replied, Will's eyes once again widened and he stared straight ahead while the bell rang. The kids next to us introduced themselves to each other while Will and I stayed sat down.

"Are you as annoyed as me?" My brother asked, pinning the badge to his blazer.

"Not at the school. But if I'm totally honest it seems shit" I admitted while pinning my own name badge to the right hand side of my skirt, if I was forced to wear the thing then I was doing it the most fashionable way as possible.

A Few Minutes Later...

I walked into one of the already full classrooms with Will and looked around the room. The teacher hadn't come yet so they were all talking amongst themselves, there were very few empty seats although some you could tell you weren't welcome to sit in them "Is this 6B?" Will asked glancing at the number on the door.

"Yeah" A guy said nodding before going back to his phone.

"Great, I'm Will" My idiotic brother said walking forward with his hand out, the boy ignored him and stared boredly at his phone screen. I sighed quietly and crossed my arms while leaning back against the wall, if there was anyone here that could teach me what not to do in school then it was Will. Which meant it was my job to stay back and observe...even if he was being beat up "...Ooh I'm Mr Gilbert. I'm such a huge, massive freak and I just love to suck the headmasters balls and then..." The whole class were staring but not at Will, Mr Gilbert had entered and pretty much heard everything Will just said allowing my brother to make himself look like an' even bigger asshole "Is he behind me?" Will asked nervously, he slowly turned around to face Mr Gilbert "Did you hear any of that?" he asked.

"Oh yes" Mr Gilbert confirmed sounding less than pleased.

"Can we start again?" Will asked hopefully.

"As you can see from their badges these are your new classmates Will and Izobelle Mckenzie. As you're in most of the same classes, Cooper you'll be looking after Will" Mr Gilbert announced, the class laughed and the boy who I'd guessed was 'Cooper' looked seriously annoyed to be stuck babysitting my brother.

"Oh sir that's not fair!" he whined.

"Lesson number one of the sixth form. Life is not fair" Gilbert replied in a careless tone.

"Look at his blazer for starters! He's got an' actual briefcase! His shoes are clumpy, his hairs a bit gay! And that badge...I mean the badge alone" The guy exclaimed, even though he was insulting my brother the guy did have a point.

"Get used to it" Gilbert said shrugging.

"And Miss D'Amato you'll be showing Izobelle around" he said turning to face a blonde haired girl sat at the back, she nodded and smiled as the bell rang "And one more thing, the first day of term drink down the 'Black Horse' tradition is not only ridiculous but also illegal. Don't get excluded before you've even started" Gilbert said as people rushed out of the classroom.

Will had already disappeared somewhere leaving me with my new babysitter, though she did seem nicer than Will's "Hi, I'm Carli D'Amato" she said holding out her hand, I nodded and shook it.

"Izobelle Mckenzie, but my brother calls me Izzy" I replied pulling my hand away, she nodded.

"Nice to meet you, what lesson have you got first?" she asked, I shrugged and handed her my time table "Math. I'll show you where the class is" she said handing me back the piece of paper, I nodded and we started walking.


	2. Chapter 2

Break Time...

I was on my way towards the sixth form room with Carli when something strange caught my eye. I paused and turned my head to see a poster of Will on the toilet that read 'Hello I'm Will and I'm doing a shit', I rolled my eyes and ripped the poster from the wall "You alright?" Carli asked watching me crumple up the piece of paper.

"Fine. C'mon" I said motioning for her to carry on walking, she nodded hesitatingly and we headed for the common room.

We soon arrived at the common room and I found it wasn't that different from the one at my old school. Well except for the pool table and the fact that people were texting and talking instead of studying, but I soon remembered that this was a public school and when it was this early in the year no one could give a shit about exams "So, this is where I come to study or just chill. If you can't find me then I'll most likely be here with my friends" she explained as we walked in, I nodded in understanding and noticed my brother sat with the other newbies.

I felt sorry for him most of the time but it was usually his own fault that he was in those type of places, though at the end of the day he was still my brother and I would always feel sorry for him no matter what "Come on, I need to talk to Simon for a sec" she said motioning to the guy who was supposed to be showing Will around. I nodded and we walked towards them catching the end of what must've been a very eccentric conversation.

"...And my cock's like a pepperami" Simon said sarcastically.

"Who's cock's like what?" Carli asked pausing in front of them, it was actually quite amusing at how serious their expressions turned when we showed up.

"Carli! Oh it's just...nothing" Simon replied sighing.

"You comin' to the pub tonight then? I'll be there" His blonde haired friend said quite confident about himself.

"Great, that's great...are you going Simon?" Carli asked slightly hopeful, I felt a bit awkward just stood there looking around like a lemon but I kept quiet.

"Um, not sure. I'm more into clubs than' pubs" he replied shrugging.

"Yeah gay club's! He's just shittin' himself that he won't get served" Simon's over-confident friend exclaimed as he and the other brown haired boy laughed.

"No it's not that" Simon muttered shaking his head.

"C'mon I'll buy you a drink. Can you do me a favour though?" Carli asked.

"Sure, anything" he replied narrowing his eyes slightly.

"Okay well you know what my mum's like she'll freak if she hears I've been anywhere near a pub so don't mention it to your folks yeah?" she asked.

"Sure" he replied nodding.

"Thanks hun!" she exclaimed leaning over to pick up her backpack, I looked behind me and gave Will a small wave that he eagerly returned "Ooh, do you wear aftershave now?" Carli asked as I turned back around.

"Just Lynx" Simon replied shrugging, she leaned back down to smell him and his friends' eyes were wide.

"That's nice. You comin' to sociology?" she asked standing straight.

"Nah I'm good here" he said, she nodded.

"Oh, alright. Crap! Before I forget, Simon this is Izzy. Izzy this is Simon" she said glancing at me then him, we both nodded at each other in greeting.

"Hi" he said his voice coming out slightly strained, I tilted my head slightly and he crossed his legs.

"I'm Jay"

"I'm Neil" His friends exclaimed one after the other, I giggled and nodded.

"So we should get going" Carli said slinging her backpack onto her shoulder, I nodded.

"Yeah, later then" I said waving at the three boys, Jay and Neil waved back but Simon seemed occupied with covering his crotch...and I was pretty sure I knew why.

After School...

I walked out of the school alone using my ability to multi-task to text and walk at the same time. Apparently only women could multi-task, I had yet to test out that theory though I was pretty sure most of the boys in this school wouldn't mind if I used them as my personal guinea pigs...as long as I played my cards right anyways.

I made my way towards the school gates and spotted my brother actually talking to people, this was quite an' achievement considering he usually spoke without thinking ending up with him being alone for the rest of his days "Hello Will" I greeted stopping in front of him and his new friends.

"Nice to see you again Izzy, did you noticed our friendly arrival?" he asked with a slightly annoyed tone, I looked behind me to see our mum smiling in the drivers seat of her very fancy car.

"Oh shit, ah well could be worse eh?" I asked shrugging, he rolled his eyes and I noticed his new friends were the boys from the common room.

"A'right Izzy" Neil greeted, I smiled and nodded.

"No offence briefcase but how does a guy like you know a gorgeous bird like her?" Jay asked motioning to me, I smiled quite flattered with the comment while my brother looked less than pleased.

"None taken, and she's my younger sister" Will replied, their eyes immediately widened and I giggled.

"I'll see you in the car Will" I said, he nodded and I turned to his still wide eyed friends "Later boys" I waved before heading towards my mum.

"How was your day?" she asked cheerfully, I shrugged and climbed into the backseat.

"Boring like I thought it would be" I replied resting my arm on the door and pulling my legs up onto the seat.

"Oh cheer up Izzy, it'll get better" she exclaimed reassuringly, I rolled my eyes and Will got into the passenger seat.

"Did you have to pick us up?" he whined as we drove out of the school.

"I just wanted to hear about your first day. Oh I like your badge" she exclaimed noticing the badge he still wore on his blazer.

"Why did you tell them I got bullied at the last school?" he asked.

"I thought you were" she replied shrugging.

"No I got wedgied a few times but that was just a faze" he said.

"Well they wanted a reason and that's what sprang to mind" she admitted, I scoffed.

"Instead of 'I couldn't afford the school fee's anymore even though I still manage to buy myself pricey gifts'?" I asked knowingly, she shot me a quick glare through the rear-view mirror.

"Yes, and everything I buy I need" she replied with an' annoyed tone, I nodded and decided to take off my badge.

"I'm going out tonight" Will announced.

"With who?" she asked curiously.

"Just some friends" he replied shrugging.

"Friends? Already?" she asked slightly surprised...I would've been too with Will's social history.

"Yes friends already!" he exclaimed.

"Well make sure these so called 'friends' aren't just making fun of you" she said.

"Why would they be doing that?" he asked shaking his head.

"I just don't want you to be bullied again" she replied.

"I was not bullied!" he exclaimed, I laughed and rolled my eyes "Can I borrow 20 quid?" he asked hopefully, mum sighed and I leaned forward slightly.

"Can I come?" I asked with my hands in a small praying sign.

"No" he said firmly, I sighed.

"Why not?" I whined.

"Because you'll embarrass me" he replied.

"Please, I promise I wont I just need something to do tonight" I pleaded.

"No" he repeated, I groaned and fell back against the seats.

"Tell you what Will, I'll give you some money if you take your sister" Mum said, he gave her an annoyed look and reluctantly nodded.

"Fine!" he exclaimed, I smiled smugly and relaxed into the seats.


End file.
